A Very Glee Christmas
A Very Glee Christmas is the 32nd episode of Glee, and the 10th episode of the second season. It aired on December 7, 2010. It was the final episode before the mid-season break. It was written by Ian Brennan, and directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. Plot The episode started off with Emma approaching Will to ask if they were okay since she told him that she got married. Emma also insisted that he come to her Christmas party but Will feels like it is best to keep separate for a while. Coach Beiste brought around the secret Santa votes and Will pulled Sue’s name out of the hat. The New Directions put up a very pitiful tree in the middle of their practice room while singing a Christmas song (The Most Wonderful Day of the Year). Will walked in and said that the tree and the presents were not what Christmas was about. He told them they were going to help out homeless children by caroling to the classrooms around school to raise money for the kids who need it most. The first song that they sang in front of the students was We Need a Little Christmas except the students threw insults and the teacher herself threw a shoe a them and they ran out. Rachel asked Finn to meet her at the auditorium at four while Artie was explaining to the group that Brittany still believed in Santa Claus and that they should make it so she never knows any different. The group went with Brittany to sit on a mall Santa’s lap. They all participated in sitting in his lap so that Brittany could keep her faith in Santa. Brittany asked Santa to make it so Artie could walk and, despite Artie's desperate hand signals, the mall Santa agreed to make her wish came true. Finn met up with Rachel and she was surrounded by fake Christmas trees and a band. She tried to give him a song but he refused the gift and walked away. Rachel figured that the show must go on even though Finn had turned her apology down so she sang Merry Christmas Darling. While Will is stressing about what to give Sue for the Secret Santa, Blaine was asking Kurt if he could help him practice the song Baby, It's Cold Outside, flirting heavily throughout the song. At the end of the duet Blaine tells Kurt that he is better than the girl he has to sing with. As Blaine leaves, Will stops in to say hello and asks Kurt if Blaine was "someone special", meaning if Blaine was Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt explains that he and Blaine are simply friends, but that Kurt does love him and Blaine is gay, so he is making progress. Will then admits to be bad at Christmas shopping and to asks for help with his Christmas shopping for the Staff Secret Santa. He told Kurt that he drew Sue and Kurt said he had the perfect idea. As Will was walking down the hallways of the school he asked Emma who she was gifting to and she said she had drawn Sue’s name as well. It turns out that Sue is everyone’s Secret Santa. Sue told them that she had rigged it and that she hates Christmas but she loves presents. The teachers said they weren’t going to let her steal Christmas. Will and Coach Beiste decided to take back all her gifts to give to the homeless kids. Sue says that she has legal right to the gifts but Will checked and they had every right to take them back. They told Sue that she was a Grinch. The Glee boys asked Coach Beiste to dress up as Santa to tell Britney that they may not be able to get Artie walking right away. Sue meanwhile painted herself up as the Grinch and Becky as the Grinch's dog Max, so she can get the gifts that she feels are rightfully hers. She not only stole the presents but she ruined their tree as well. In the middle of her destruction, Brittany walked in and thought it was Santa. Sue gave the story that she would fix up their tree and bring it back and left with Brittany’s gift that was intended for the homeless children…just like the Grinch. When Will walked in and saw the mess the Glee group realized that everything was gone. Rachel accuses the football players while Will accuses Sue. However Brittany explained that it was Santa who took everything supposedly to fix it and make it better. Will, under Artie's request, doesn't dispute this opinion. Finn doesn’t want this to get them down because way worse things happen all around the world. Rachel asked Finn if he would help her save Christmas for the Glee club so they went looking for a tree. Rachel tried really hard to get Finn to be romantic again, but Finn really didn’t seem to want anything to do with her. While they were looking at trees separately they sang the song Last Christmas. At the end of the song they kissed but Finn still refuses to forgive her. Right then and there Finn officially broke up with Rachel and left her all alone surrounded by trees. ]] The group decided that the boys would sell watches and the girls would cut their hair, a reference to the O. Henry story "The Gift of the Magi." Before they could do anything, Will walked in and stopped them and gave them a pep talk about how Christmas has become more of an obligation and less of a magical night. He suggested that they go out and find someone who needs Christmas magic and sing for them. Brittany stumbled upon Santa (in truth, Coach Beiste in a Santa suit), and she sat next to him and Santa told her that he was trying his best but it just isn’t manageable to make Artie walk again. Brittany looked very upset after hearing that her Christmas wish wasn’t going to come true. The next day Brittany told Artie that she lost the Christmas spirit, because Santa isn’t able to make it possible for Artie to walk. Will gathers Artie and Brittany but Artie decide to take Brittany home because she does not feel good. The Glee club decided to sing Welcome Christmas in front of the teachers to raise money for the homeless children. Meanwhile, Sue feels very proud of herself for being able to get her presents back but she wasn’t too happy to find out that she couldn’t break the Glee club’s spirit. It even looked like they touched Sue’s heart. When the Glee club got back from singing, they found Artie using a new walking device called the ReWalk that Brittany found under her Christmas tree. No one knows where it came from, but either way Brittany got her Christmas wish and Artie got to walk. It is highly likely that Coach Beiste bought it, as she is seen observing the Glee club's reaction to Artie walking, with a look of sheer joy. When Will got home, he noticed he wasn’t alone. Inside his house was Sue and she was returning the presents, and she even got him a present of his own. Inside was a pair of clippers so he could give himself a better hair cut. It turns out that Sue had a little help from the Glee club. They all joined Will and Sue in the room and started decorating his tree and his house. While they were decorating the tree, Finn and Rachel exchanged a look of tenderness towards each other, meaning that despite everything they've been through they still care about each other, and there's a possibility for reconciliation. Rachel looked away first, knowing they had broken up, but Finn stares for moments longer, meaning he still wanted to be with her. The episode ends with a sight of Will and Sue as they watch the glee club decorating the tree. Trivia *Watched by 11.07 million viewers. *Second time that the opening title-card of glee changes. The background, instead of black is now green, reffering to Christmas. *First time Mike gets slushied. *For Christmas Lauren asked for Puck to fall in love with her, little did she know at the time that she would later on get her wish. *When singing "The Most Wonderful Day of the Year" Brittany points to Santana and Artie respectively when singing, "All the girls and the boys." some fans have thought of this as subtle foreshadowing. *In Pilot, when talking with Mr. Schuester, Coach Sylvester says, "I'm not sure that anyone wants to swim over to your island of misfits." This is funny because in this episode, the Glee club sings "The Most Wonderful Day of the Year" which has the line, "We're on the island of misfit...". References to "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" Sue Sylvester made references to the classic Dr. Seuss book'' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, as she steals the school faculty's gifts (by replacing all the names in the bucket with hers) from the school's "Secret Santa." However, Mr. Schuester repos the gifts to give them to needy children. Sue then dresses as the Grinch and destroys the Christmas decorations in the choir room and steals all the gifts. Becky Jackson and Brittany Pierce also make references to ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas. ''Becky represented the Grinch's dog (his "Reindog") and unwitting henchman, "Max." Brittany represented "Cindy Lou Who." These Grinch references explain the song from the Glee Christmas Album, "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch." Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang. *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes. *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste. *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson. * Darren Criss as Blaine. *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky. *James Earl III as Azimio. Songs * 'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (Show Version) from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.'' S''ung by New Directions. *We Need a Little Christmas' by ''Angela Lansbury. Sung by New Directions. *'Merry Christmas Darling' by Karen Carpenter. Sung by Rachel. *'Baby, It's Cold Outside' from Neptune's Daughter. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. *'You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch' from How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Sung by k.d. lang. *'Last Christmas' by'' Wham! Sung' by Rachel and Finn. *Welcome Christmas 'from ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Sung by New Directions. (Main Song) Christmas Wishes by New Directions *Tina asked when Asian Santa was arriving. *Mike asked for Channing Tatum to stop being in stuff. *Sam asked for lots and lots of Chap Stick. *Quinn asked for something to help with stretch marks. *Lauren asked for Puck to love her and sweet potato fries. *Brittany asked for Artie to be able to walk. *Santana asked for bling. *Mercedes asked for a pony and a doll that laughs and cries. *Rachel asked for Finn. Images Christmas Special- Heather Morris.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-01.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-02.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-04.jpg Lea-michele-glee-christmas-300x300.jpg LeaMicheleSetofGlee Xmasepisode Pasadena 4.jpg Normal lmw filmingglee017.jpg Glee-firstlookx.jpg|Will giving Emma a present|link=http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2010-11-30-glee30_ST_N.htm|linktext=First look: A New Direction on 'A Very Glee Christmas' 0abce0f99dd753584f162572de40f6d7.jpg 554424cc16b2b3122ac374d4691863ea.jpg 8e1d8bbd9272a3586a9e6d544d1fc26b.jpg 6e56780fad8a7a8ed9f30489de1a7e0a.jpg E7eed4832629d99fca5d05a242c746df.jpg Glee s2ep10-5.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Visiting Santa.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Sue wreaks terror.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Slushies.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Secret Santa.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Santa at Brittanys.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Choir Room Vandalised.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Brittany suprised.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Brittany meets Santa.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - We Need A Little Christmas.jpg 151066_1432450782229_1561705948_30899747_8163673_n.jpg Rachel christmas.png Leakerst6.jpg Leakerst5.jpg Leakerst4.jpg Leakerst3.jpg Leakerst2.jpg Leakerst1.jpg Leakoffie.jpg Corymonteith999.jpg Gleecarol.png Santanafinn.png Christmas.png Cute.png Wow.png Sam and Santa.jpg Quinn and Santa.jpg Mike and Santa.jpg Becky the Reindeer.jpg Becky Jackson steals the Secret Santas.jpg Becky and Sue with the gifts.jpg Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Merry Christmas Darling.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Lauren and Santa.jpg Santa.png Xmas.jpeg|A picture of various happenings BABY ITS COLD.jpg Mike Tina & Mercedes Slushied.jpg|Mike, Mercedies & Tina get a facal StealingChristmas.jpg|She's a double-decker sauerkraut & toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce Videos thumb|right|300px|Behind the scenes thumb|300px|left|GLEE-Wind Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Season Two Episodes